The invention lies in the field of systems for the of waste waters generated within a building and more particularly to a waste water disposal system which saves and recycles for further use a portion of the building's waste water, thus conserving a sizable portion of the water usually used in the operation and maintenance of the building.
Most buildings, whether residential or commercial, contain a number of appliances which require fresh water and generate waste water which has to be drained off and disposed of in an approved and sanitary manner. Some appliances such as toilets and garbage disposals generate waste waters which must be drained off and disposed of in a public sewer or a septic system.
However, other appliances such as bathtubs, shower stalls, bathroom and kitchen sinks, and clothes washers generate waste waters commonly called grey water containing only small amounts of soap or detergent residues which can be safely reused to irrigate lawns and plants surrounding the building. Recycling of the grey water generated in the building would save the use of considerable fresh water normally used in the irrigation of the building's lawns and plants.
1 have invented a waste water disposal system which permits the recapture and storage for irrigation or other reuse of the grey waste water generated in a building.
My water conserving waste water disposal system in operation drains the waste waters from all the appliances in the building into one common disposal line, but that line contains two parallel but separate passageways, one for the reusable grey water destined to be stored for reuse and the other passageway for the contaminated sewer water to be emptied into a public sewer line or a septic system.
In order to drain the waste water classified as reusable grey water into the grey water passageway of the common disposal line and also to drain the contaminated sewer water into the other passageway, I have developed two unique T-fittings which permit the discharge of waste water from an appliance into the proper passageway without interference with the flow of previously discharged waste water through the two passageways in the common line.
In order to maintain a continuous flow of waste water through the line, it is desirable to vent to the atmosphere both of the passageways in the line. To accomplish this, I have developed a third T-fitting which vents both passageways without danger of mixing together the two streams of waste water flowing in the two passageways.
Finally, I have developed a fourth T-fitting which diverts the flow of reusable grey water flowing in the common line into a storage tank for eventual irrigation or other reuse. This T-fitting also channels the flow of sewer water flowing in the other passageway into a public sewer line or into a septic tank.
Few buildings contain identical types and numbers of water using appliances, some of which generate reusable grey waste water while others generate waste water which must be emptied into a sewer line or a septic tank. However, the segregation, storage and reuse of grey water will save thousands of gallons of fresh water presently being used to irrigate the lawns and plants surrounding the building.
My pipes containing two passageways and the four unique T-fittings used in the construction of waste water disposal systems according to my invention are preferably made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or similar plastic material but may be made wholely or partially of metal or ceramic material.
The components of my water conserving waste water disposal system may be assembled in various combinations, with or without the addition of conventional pipes and fittings, depending upon the arrangement and relative positions of the waste water generating appliances in the building.